


Stalking Squall

by gardensgnome



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall's playing hard to get and Irvine doesn't mind a good chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking Squall

**Author's Note:**

> This is set the night after the concert at FH. Lets just say they didn't leave right away or that it's an overnight trip from FH to Balamb or something in the floating Garden.
> 
> Written from prompt I originally submitted to sprink_kink. Just couldn't resist.

Irvine hated how he didn't yet know Balamb Garden as well as Galbadia. It meant Squall had more places to go to avoid him.

Squall was definitely avoiding him, had been since sending him with Selphie to the missile base and Irvine didn't think it was because he'd been only going to save Rinoa instead of everyone. No, poor choice in mission directives wasn't the reason.

The Commander was simply attracted to Irvine and didn't want to admit it.

Having already checked the training center, the library and the cafeteria, Irvine headed for the dorms. He'd knock on Squall's door until curfew or he got shot at, which ever came first. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd been at the pointy end of a gunblade, a bit over arms length from a pissed off Squall.

_Maybe I should have brought something to drink._ Not that Irvine wanted to get Squall drunk. It wouldn't be fair to do that to either of them. Irvine just had to keep thinking of ways to get far enough under Squall's skin that he couldn't be kicked out.

Coffee had failed, asking out to lunch had failed and Irvine wasn't game to try chocolate or flowers. Even offering to buy copies of Weapons Monthly had been met with a flat stare. Sure he had a bit of a reputation for chasing skirt and he couldn't help that his initiation into Garden had been a night in his instructor's bed. No one knew he'd been hit with a contagious poison and he preferred to keep it that way. Things were not supposed to be able to sneak up on snipers.

Like his interest in Squall. It had started with wondering what their work-a-holic leader was up to and how to get him to socialize more and turned into knowing his every routine including how he liked his coffee and how he would tug at the bottom side of his left glove just so before entering battle. Irvine could tell you how many rivets were on each of Squall's belts and if they weren't sitting just right a moment before Squall adjusted them with a short, almost undetected wriggle in his step. Watching Squall so closely had shown Irvine other things too that he didn't think anyone really saw. The way Squall's shoulders would tighten if he was talking to excited people for too long, how sometimes he would stare too long at people touching as they passed them in the street or how the tip of his gunblade would waver slightly when he was exhausted or particularly pissed off.

Like it was now in front of Irvine's nose, the fourth time this week.

"What?" Squall asked and Irvine blanked so badly that he said the first thing that came to mind while taking in Squall's shirt and somewhat clingy sleeping shorts.

"When did you last get laid?"

Irvine could feel the blood drain from his face as blue eyes regarded him along the length of cold silvery metal between them.

"Wait! I didn't mean that," Irvine said quickly as Squall turned and the door began to close between them. "Ow…shit."

Squall's eyes were unsympathetic as he pulled Irvine into the room, careful not to touch the hand Irvine had just got caught in his door. "That's exactly what you meant. I wonder if you think of things other than sex."

Casting cure on his own hand as he stood just inside the room, Irvine looked around at the rumpled bed and clothing strewn haphazardly.

"You were sleeping?"

"No, reading," Squall said as he placed his gunblade in its case and poured a glass of water. "This needs to stop, Irvine. Go find some girl to pester. You do not need to get involved with me."

"I knew it! You're bi."

"I don't know about that."

"But Rinoa…" Irvine frowned.

"Thinks she likes me. I'm just the guy who's saved her ass one too many times. She's starstruck. After the chat we had last night at that impromptu concert I'm hoping she'll get over whatever she's feeling."

Irvine stared at the bed while Squall sipped his water. Could Squall have never been with a girl?

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't intend to," Squall said, setting the glass on the table and moving towards the door, "You should go, Irvine."

Grabbing Squall's arm as he moved past, Irvine looked at him hard. "How long Squall? Even you need to unwind somehow. No one is that cold and heading to the training center will not help all your urges."

"Who says I have urges like you always seem to?" Squall asked with a sigh. "It's been long enough that I don't remember what I'm missing. There, happy?"

_Not a virgin, then_, Irvine's mind supplied.

"Lair," Irvine hissed as Squall shrugged, Irvine using the movement to slid his hand along Squall's bare arm. He grasped Squall's wrist and held it up. "Goosebumps? That's a reaction."

"You're reading into this too much," Squall snorted and tried to shake Irvine's hand off. "Let go."

"No."

Fingers pinched at Irvine's in an attempt to get free but Irvine ignored it and crowded in on Squall's personal space, forcing him back against the closest wall.

"Why are you so in denial about needing someone? You've been reacting to me without even realizing it. I know you use my soap when you get the chance and I've caught you staring at my ass more than once. Even now your nose is twitching at the scent of me."

"You're conceited."

"That magazine you're reading won't be enough."

"Fuck you."

"Please."

Irvine saw Squall's eyes narrow at the unstoppable purr in his voice as he leaned in quick and took Squall's lips in a hard kiss. He slid a leg between Squall's and his tongue into Squall's mouth when lips parted with a surprised gasp of pleasure. Squall answered him with teeth and a hand grabbing Irvine's ass to pull him closer. By the time they came up for air Irvine had a hand under Squall's shirt, thumb caressing a nipple and Squall arched a little into the touch as he watched him with heavily lidded eyes. Irvine said nothing about Squall's leg hooked around his.

"Let me help you with this," he murmured while moving his thigh against the erection pressing into it. "Like you did with the whole sniping the sorceress thing."

"You can't compare that with this," Squall grunted softly, Irvine's motions seeming to rub just the right places. "Besides, I don't do this with my subordinates."

"You're not. I'm a fighter on loan who still answers to my own Garden." Irvine let go of Squall's still-trapped arm and rubbed a thumb over slightly swollen lips. "This is a good idea, Squall. You know it, I know it. Just go with it."

"I don't know if I can. We live here with everyone else. If word got around…"

"I'll tell them I'm your boyfriend."

"What?"

"Well if we like what we do here now, I'm free to explore things further."

"You're mad."

"Nope. I just find you hot and want to do something about that."

Reclaiming Squall's lips to halt his protests, Irvine pulled him away from the wall with his hands firmly planted on the ass he decided felt just as good as it looked. Thankfully Squall went with him without objection, even going so far as to tug the tie out of Irvine's hair and bury his fingers into it. He felt Squall stop and figured they'd hit the edge of the bed.

"You got stuff?" he asked as Squall plonked down on to the mattress and pulled off his shirt.

"No, I don't do this here. I leave Garden for entertainment."

"Hmmm…" Irvine thought for a moment as he watched Squall work on his belt. "Yeah, that might work."

"What?" Squall asked and Irvine couldn't answer right away for the moan as Squall rubbed his cock through his boxer-briefs.

"Potion," he managed finally when Squall stopped and tugged his pants down so Irvine could step out of them.

"Potions cost money. You shouldn't be using them for other than healing."

"It's my money and my potion so I'll use it how I please," Irvine stated, crawling on top of Squall.

They both groaned as their erections rubbed briefly and Irvine found his hips trapped by Squall's hands as Squall arched up repeatedly, tongue flicking out briefly to wet his lips.

"Keep that up and I'll fuck you into the mattress, swe-"

All movement stopped and Irvine hissed as Squall's fingers dug into his skin. "Call me that and this ends now," he growled and Irvine shivered despite the warning or perhaps because of it, he couldn't tell.

"Uh…yeah. Okay."

Seemingly placated by Irvine's words, Squall resumed his movements and Irvine couldn't help but rock with him, slowly at first and then with slightly more urgency.

"Squall, I want to be in you. That ain't gonna happen if you keep this up."

He heard Squall sigh and their movements slowed and he was released to continue as he pleased. Or so he thought when he went to lick Squall's shoulder and found his chin grabbed and he was forced to look into blue eyes.

"It's been a while so I may not last long," Squall warned as he grabbed Irvine's hand with his own and pressed it to his erection.

Nodding, Irvine rubbed his hand along the length of Squall's cock still enclosed in sleeping shorts that now bore a telltale damp patch, evidence of how much Squall was aroused. Irvine couldn't resist and bent down and nuzzled Squall's length with his nose as he breathed in deeply Squall's scent, gently took the head between his lips and licked it through the cloth. Squall's hips came up off the bed under him as the well-toned body bucked, fingers gripping his hair to hold him right there.

"Now Irvine," Squall demanded impatiently, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with need.

Unable to help the chuckle, Irvine pulled Squall's sleeping shorts down and placed the tiniest of kissed to heated flesh. He sat up, smiled at Squall's glare, and reached over the edge of the bed to retrieve the potion. Behind him he could feel Squall moving and when he turned he found his Commander naked and waiting and stroking his own dick. It was an unbearably arousing sight.

"Fuck."

"Yes. Now."

Quickly shimming out of his briefs and shirt, Irvine moved as Squall's leg around his dictated and found himself comfortably situated between well-toned thighs. Squall didn't stop stroking nor did he look away from Irvine.

Having the distinct feeling that Squall would continue and finish without him, Irvine popped the stopper on the bottle and ducked his head as it sailed past his face. Squall looked amused until cool potion came down in a light drizzle over his cock and slipped down between shapely buttocks. Not wasting any more time Irvine propped one of Squall's heels on his shoulder, slicked two fingers, and pressed them into tight warmth.

"It has been a while," he said softly as he worked, the potion relaxing Squall more quickly than regular lube would have.

"Doesn't matter," Squall told him, gritting his teeth a little at the intrusion but didn't tell Irvine to stop.

Irvine waited until Squall was almost comfortably pushing back against three fingers before he removed them and pulled Squall's ass into his lap. The action stopped Squall's growled complaint that he wouldn't break and his order to get the fuck on with it was lost in a hitched groan as Irvine slid into him.

Giving Squall a moment to adjust was a moment too long and Irvine found he was soon flat on his back and Squall was riding his cock in smooth motions. Irvine pulled Squall down for a kiss, which he got as well as a neck bite and blunt nails, raked lightly over his nipples. He bucked up under the extra sensations and Squall gasped loudly and lost a little of his rhythm.

"Like that, hmmm?"

Squall's answer was to grab the headboard and use it for better leverage as they continued. Irvine planted his feet on the mattress, grasped slim hips, and bucked up into Squall's heat each time he pressed down. There was not much coordination, just movement, panted breaths and softly creaking springs. The beginning of a long drawn out moan ended in a shout as Squall spurted his release all over Irvine's chest. Irvine grinned at Squall's dazed eyes, gritting his teeth as he pulled Squall's ass tight against his hips and came in long draining pulses, skin tingling all the way along his spine and all down to his toes.

He couldn't remember the last time an orgasm had hit him so hard.

Coming down from the blissful high of release, Irvine found Squall draped over him, head tucked under his chin and breathing slowly evening out.

"Hold up, can't sleep yet. We need to clean up."

Squall stirred and mumbled something undecipherable that didn't sound too nice from the tone as he reached over the edge of the bed. Irvine was unhappy when his cock slipped from snug heat but he lay still as Squall used his own shirt to wipe their chests clean. The shirt was tossed over Squall's shoulder and blankets pulled up over the both of them.

"I never pegged you for a snuggler, Squall," Irvine murmured with relaxed amusement. Damn he felt good.

"Can still kick you out," Squall replied sleepily, even as he tightened his hold on Irvine and wriggled into a more comfortable position.

"Nah, I'm good." And he was. He'd gotten laid, helped Squall get laid and hadn't been shot at or kicked out. Now all he had to do was convince his Commander that being his boyfriend wasn't such a bad thing.

Irvine decided as he dozed off that he was more than willing to give up the chase if he could keep Squall.


End file.
